Quelqu'un m'a dit
by makena
Summary: bon allez premier one shot het faut bien inover...Heero aime une personne mais il n'a pas su la retenir...Que va til faire? Attention Lemon


TITRE : QUELQU'UN M'A DIT

AUTEUR : MAKENA

MAIL : Gundam wing

GENRE : Chai un One-Shot POV d'un Amoureux Transi du Shonnen Aï quoi. A part ça c'est une Ficsong, avec la chanson de Carla Bruni « Quelqu'un m'a dit »

COUPLE : Heero+Cyanne

DISCLAMERS : Tjrs pas à moi, mais je ne désespère tjrs pas de les avoir un jour pour moi, même un ti peu je vous assure que je m'en contenterais, **cependant pas touche à Cyanne elle est ma propriété exclusive na moi toute seule**

DUO : Chai quoi cha ?

MAKENA : Ben un One shot

DUO : Dis donc il est devenu bavard

MAKENA : Ah vi tu trouves toi aussi

QUATRE : Il est adorable, je le trouve très chou

WUFEI : Moi je vous dis qu'il nous couve un truc pas très net, genre virus quelque chose du genre

RELENA : Il devrait peut être voir un Médecin

ZECH : Un psy ça serait mieux

MAKENA : Euh… siou plé je peux écrire mon OS tranquille vous faites trop de bruit

TROWA : J'ai faim, on mange quoi à midi ?

WUFEI : du riz et du poisson

QUATRE : et aussi de la ratatouille

DUO : veux une pizzaaaaaaaaaaa

MAKENA : ET MOI JE VEUX DU CALMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….

LES GBOYS : Bon nous on file, on va manger, à plus Mak bonne continuation

RELENA et ZECH : Attendez nous on vient avec vous

MAKENA : Ah enfin toute seule, il était temps

HEERO : Rêve ma ptite, tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser sans surveillance (sourire sadique au coin des lèvres la main sur son flingue…)

MAKENA : Gloupsssssssssss

**ONE SHOT : Quelqu'un m'a dit**

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, l'avoir laissé me quitter, ou bien ne pas avoir su la retenir, je n'en sais vraiment rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis là planté devant un immeuble, où je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle y vit encore.

Apparemment si… Voici Zech qui sort de l'immeuble, Quatre ne sait pas trompé elle est bien là.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'avoir laissé partir !

Je ne sais pas vivre sans elle, ni loin d'elle.

Elle est toute ma vie, je l'aime tant mais elle m'aime t'elle vraiment encore ?

Comme ils le prétendent ?

**_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_**

**_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses._**

**_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud _**

**_Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux _**

**_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._**

La guerre nous a rapproché, la paix nous a séparé, c'est d'un comique…

Comment en suis-je arrivé là, moi le soldat parfait je n'ai pas su réussir cette mission, tu était ma mission, je me devais d'être là pour toi.

Si Duo était devant moi il me traiterait de « Baka » et il aurait bien raison, tu n'es pas ma mission, tu es celle que j'aime, qui connais mes peurs, mes chagrins, je n'ai pas su voir tout ça. Tu m'as apporté une stabilité, tu as apprivoisé mon cœur de glace, pour toi je l'ai laissé fondre, mais je n'aie pas su me laissé aller totalement avec toi, je n'ai pas laissé tomber mon masque froid, j'ai pris mes distances, j'en suis venu à te négliger volontairement, Pourquoi…Par peur, et maintenant je me retrouve là devant cet immeuble à vouloir croire que j'ai encore une chance de me faire pardonner par toi.

Ont-ils vraiment raison de dire ?

**_Que tu m'aimais encore,_**

**_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore._**

**_Serais ce possible alors ?_**

Je vais devenir fou, je ne supporte plus ton absence, être loin de toi m'insupporte, ta voix me manque, ton souffle dans mon cou quand tu commences à t'endormir, tes bras autour de ma taille le contact de tes mains sur ma peau, tes petites attentions, tout ça me manque, l'appartement sans toi semble bien vide.

Je ne sais plus vivre seul, non c'est faux, je ne sais plus vivre sans toi, oui c'est ça, sans toi ma vie est vide de tous sens. Arriveras tu à me pardonner ?

**_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_**

**_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_**

**_Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,_**

**_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_**

**_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ..._**

Il faut que je me décide, vais-je avoir le courage de traverser cette rue, de me diriger vers cet immeuble et de venir vers toi…

Et si tu me repousses ? S'ils ce sont trompé ? Je n'aie pas su te montrer mon attachement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Quand je suis rentré ce jour là, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, je me suis dirigé vers notre chambre, et c'est là que j'ai compris tu m'avais quitté, je n'ai pas eu besoin de regarder dans l'armoire pour voir si tu avais emporté tes affaires, non je l'ai su car sur ton chevet il n'y avait plus la photo, celle que nous avions faites tous ensemble juste à la fin de la guerre, tu m'as toujours dit que c'était le seul objet auquel tu tenais vraiment, je me suis écroulé sur le lit incapable de réagir, ni même d'ordonner mes idées j'étais anéanti.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu rester ainsi, prostré dans notre chambre, à broyer du noir, à me maudire d'avoir agit de la sorte, c'est Duo qui m'a trouvé ainsi dans notre chambre, il m'a secoué comme un prunier, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à réagir c'est alors qu'il m'a dit quelque chose que je savais pertinemment mais dont je refusais d'admettre

_« Tu sais Heero, ton petit manège de vouloir rester distant dans votre relation par peur, personne n'en a été dupe et surtout pas lui…Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle aie autant attendu avant de se barrer ? Penses tu vraiment que c'est parce quelle ne t'aime plus ? Qu'elle en a marre ? Tu la connais mieux que nous, et tu sais que ce n'est pas dans sa façon d'agir, alors demande toi ce qui est vraiment important…Et trouve les bonnes réponses »_

Les bonnes réponses, comment pouvais je les trouver, je ne suis pas devin comme Winner, Duo en avait de bonne, j'ai vraiment commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement qu'est ce que je voulais réellement ? Pourquoi avais je agis aussi égoïstement et méchamment, maintenant je le sais, mais est ce que cela sera suffisant pour toi ?

**_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?_**

**_Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,_**

Est-ce que mes explications te conviendront, je n'en sais rien, je ne voulais pas te blesser par mon comportement froid et distant, je suis très attaché à toi, plus que je ne le pensais, tu es ma raison de vivre, je ne l'avais pas compris avant cela, il a fallut que tu me quittes pour que je comprenne enfin combien tu comptes pour moi.

Ces semaines passés loin de toi, on été très douloureuses, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça de nouveau, je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes bien auprès de moi, tu as mon cœur il est a toi, tu l'as emporté avec toi, je ne vis plus sans toi, il faut que je trouve le courage de te parler, de t'expliquer que c'est ma peur de te voir un jour me quitter, de perdre de nouveau un être cher.

Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'Odin, de lui tu ne sais que le minimum, mais il a été mon père, mon mentor, nous avions une relation père fils, au début c'était juste un contrat, et puis des liens se sont noués et nous étions heureux comme ça, malgré notre vie de mercenaire, je crois que ça été la période la plus heureuse de mon enfance.

Quand je l'aie perdu, quelque chose c'est cassé en moi, je souffrais tellement de la perte de ce père de substitution que je me suis promis que plus jamais personne ne m'atteindrait comme ça, que je ne laisserais plus jamais les blessures cicatrisée de mon cœur se ré ouvrir de nouveau.

**_J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_**

**_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_**

**_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit..._**

Les années d'entraînement auprès de J m'ont appris à me maîtriser, j'étais devenu le soldat parfait, l'arme parfaite, que rien ni personne ne pouvait dérouter de sa mission.

La belle affaire, mes barrières ont commencé à fléchir dès que nous avons commencé à effectuer des missions ensemble, jamais J ne m'avait dit que j'aurais d'autres partenaires que les autres et encore moins une fille, je me suis mis petit à petit à me sentir en confiance avec toi, je retrouvais un peu de cette complicité que j avais avec Odin, mais là c'était différent, l'attachement n'était plus le même, tout est allé si vite, que j'ai eu l'impression de perdre tous mes repères d'un coup.

J'ai laissé faire les choses, nous étions en guerre, mais voilà la paix est arrivée, et là il fallait faire face, je n'ai pas su venir vers toi, je n'ai pas su te dire tout cela, je me suis isolé, renfermé de nouveau, j'ai paniqué, comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour ne pas m'apercevoir que c'était toi qui me donnais cette raison de vivre et d'aimer de nouveau, que tout n'est pas médiocre, ni même voué à l'échec, tu étais là, tu as toujours été là pour moi, mais maintenant ?

Plus je réfléchis plus mes idées s'embrouillent que disaient ils déjà ?

**_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit..._**

**_Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?_**

Je me décide à venir vers toi, dans ma main je tiens la lettre que j'ai écrite pour toi, je pourrais la réciter les yeux fermés, je connais chaque mots, chaque significations, c'est ma confession, mon mea-culpa, ma dernière chance de pouvoir sauver ce qui reste de notre amour, de notre vie, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu.

Je traverse finalement cette rue, et je me retrouve devant la porte de l'immeuble, je regarde les interphones et j'y trouve un nom qui n'est pas le tiens, mais qui me fait néanmoins sourire, « Winner ».

Quatre savait où tu te trouvais depuis tout ce temps là, je ne sais pas si je dois être furieux contre lui de ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, enfin là n'est pas le problème.

Dois je sonner ? J'avance mon doigt, mais au même moment une personne sort de l'immeuble et me tient gentiment la porte, m'invitant à pénétrer à l'intérieur, j'hésite, mais finalement je remercie silencieusement cet homme, puis j'entre.

C'est peut être mieux ainsi, si j'avais sonné et que tu avais refusé de m'ouvrir je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais réagi.

Je regarde les boites aux lettres tu vis au dernier étage, très bien, je prends l'ascenseur, je ne reculerais pas, peu importe ce qu'il se passera, mais à défaut de le dire de vive voix, j'espère que tu accepteras la lettre que j'ai écrite, c'est mon unique espoir, je n'ai plus rien d'autres, seulement ce morceau de papier et mon amour pour toi.

**_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,_**

**_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_**

Je suis maintenant devant la porte de l'appartement, je suis tétanisé, je n'y arriverais pas, je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me rejettes, je sais bien que je le mérite, mais je me retrouve soudain sans aucun courage.

Peut être que c'est une erreur, il vaut mieux que je parte, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser que la porte s'ouvre

- Tu comptais attendre encore longtemps avant de sonner ?

- Je…. as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- ça fait une heure que je t'observe faire les cent pas devant l'immeuble, un quart d'heure de plus et je descendais moi-même te chercher

- Mais…

- Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte ou bien rentrer à l'intérieur ?

Je suis abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre, elle m'attendait, c'est ce qu'elle veut insinuer, ou alors est ce le hasard qu'elle m'aie aperçu par la fenêtre…Que dois je en déduire, et maintenant que lui dire, tiens ses valises sont prêtes, ah j'ai compris elle est sur le point de partir, j'ai été idiot de penser que je pourrais me rattraper, Yui tu as loupé ta chance, ça ne sert à rien de lui donner cette lettre, ni même de lui dire quelque chose, apparemment elle a des projets et moi je n'en fais pas parti.

Le mieux que j'ai à faire c'est de la laisser tranquille, je n'ai pas ma place dans sa vie.

**_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_**

**_Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,_**

-Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Ou bien à me donner, cette lettre que tu tiens dans ta main je suppose qu'elle est pour moi non ?

Je n'ose rien lui dire, je lui tends simplement ma lettre, elle la prends et la repose sur le meuble derrière elle, elle se tourne vers moi et m'adresse le plus beau des sourires.

Pourquoi ? Est ce sa façon de se venger de moi ?

Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de ses deux prunelles marrons elles sont emplies de tendresse et………D'amour, mais comment est ce possible ?

Je la vois s'approcher de moi, et je la prend dans mes bras, instinctivement je la sers contre moi elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre mon torse, je lui caresse les cheveux avec une infinie douceur, d'un coup je me raidis, je ne comprend plus rien.

Je tiens dans mes bras la femme que j'aime

Je me sens perdu, que fait elle ? elle semble sentir mon désarroi, elle me connaît si bien, elle ressert son étreinte et me murmure doucement

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais me chercher, je t'aime mon amour

Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, Cyanne m'aime encore, mais alors pourquoi être partie ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser la question que déjà elle y répond

- Pourquoi je suis partie ? Je voulais que tu prennes enfin conscience que nous deux on peut être heureux, que si tu me laisses une chance de panser tes blessures, de te rassurer tout ira mieux. J'ai souffert que tu t'éloignes de moi, si tu n'étais pas revenu près de moi c'est moi qui serais revenu, car je peux pas vivre sans toi car malgré tout je…

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, j'ai enfin compris, je sais ce qui est vraiment important pour moi, c'est elle, elle est ma vie, mon univers, mon amante, mon amie, mon unique amour, je l'enlace, et je l'embrasse avec une passion non contenu, elle répond à mon baiser avec fougue.

Cette fois ci, je ne chercherais plus d'échappatoire, je resterais enchaîné à elle le reste de ma vie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai foi de nouveau en quelque chose, je vais laissé éclater mes joies et mes peines, c'est ainsi que doit être la vie du moins je n'en suis pas si sur mais Cyanne est là et j'ai confiance en elle.

Elle seule saura me guider. Je lâche avec regret ses lèvres, mais je ne veux pas que la passion l'emporte, pour le moment je veux juste la serrer dans mes bras, profiter de mon amour retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Elle a l'air d'accord avec moi, cependant un détail m'intrigue depuis que je suis là, il faut que je lui pause cette question qui me brûle les lèvres

- Tu pars en voyage ?

- Non j'attendais juste que tu te décides à venir me chercher

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, vu que je la vois partir dans un fou rire, c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça.

Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, je veux la rendre heureuse, je la rendrais heureuse.

Je la vois s'approcher de moi, avec ce regard de désir que je lui connais bien, il n'est que pour moi, je le sais et j'aime ça.

Je l'enlace de nouveau, cette fois ci je ne crois pas que j'interromprais quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas envi, je veux retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, les questions, les réponses, la lettre, nous avons tout notre temps, toute notre vie.

Je lui relève la tête, je la fixe un instant juste avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus doux, j'aime sa douceur

-Oh Cyanne tu m'as tellement manqué je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille

-Toi aussi Heero, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer

Elle s'écarte un peu de moi, et se met à me fixer, je comprend sa demande muette et je lui sourie, elle me tend la main, je la saisie et elle me guide vers sa chambre, je ne dis pas un mot elle non plus, je ferme la porte derrière nous, elle est près du lit le regard fiévreux, je dois avoir le même regard.

L'envie d'elle est si intense, je m'approche doucement et je la prends de nouveau dans mes bras, je fais glisser mes doigts le long de son corps je la sens frissonner sous mes caresses, je commence à la déshabiller, elle se love un peu plus contre moi et commence elle aussi à me dévêtir à son tour. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant ces retrouvailles.

Je la sers très fort contre moi et je la pousse délicatement sur le lit, je remonte vers elle et je l'embrasse passionnément avec fougue, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, je glisse mes mains le long de son corps je veux en redécouvrir chaque parcelle, « Dieu qu'elle m'a manqué », je la caresse doucement et je la sens frissonner, j'aime la sentir réagir aussi vivement à mes caresses. Tout en elle n'est que douceur et amour, je mesure à ce moment là combien elle compte pour moi, combien je l'aime, comment en pourrait il en être autrement…

Je m'allonge doucement sur elle je quitte sa bouche et je m'abaisse vers son cou tout en continuant mes caresses, sa respiration n'est que murmure, je passe mes mains sur sa poitrine que je caresse tendrement je la sens frémir de nouveau, je descend une de mes mains vers son intimité que je commence à caresser, elle frissonne de plaisir, je continue et en même temps je descend le long de son corps je dépose des baisers sur sa poitrine, je joue quelques instant avec ses tétons que je mordille légèrement, puis je continue ma descente et je me laisse glisser entre ses jambes, je commence à sortir ma langue pour la passer sur son intimité puis je commence à la lécher avec frénésie, elle vibre sous mes coups de langue et sa respiration est de plus en plus saccader et je la sens sur le point de jouir je ralentis mon rythme, mais elle me saisi doucement la tête et m'incite à venir l'embrasser ce que je fais avec plaisir elle s'accroche à moi et me murmure doucement

-Laisse moi te faire l'amour, j'ai envie de toi, tu m'as trop manqué

J'essaie de protester, mais c'est peine perdue elle me repousse doucement sur le lit et je me retrouve sur le dos, je n'aie pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle est sur moi et qu'elle vient m'embrasser avec passion je la sers contre moi et je passe mes mains le long de son dos là faisant frissonner elle abandonne mes lèvres et je la sens descendre félinement le long de mon corps, elle dépose des baiser papillon ça et là sur mon corps me faisant frémir de plaisir, elle descend doucement puis je la vois se pencher doucement sur mon sexe qu'elle prend délicatement dans sa bouche elle commence à faire des va et vient qui me tire des râles de plaisir.

Je pose mes mains sur sa tête et je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, si elle continue sur ce rythme je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je lui relève la tête et l'attire doucement vers moi, elle remonte doucement le long de mon corps tout en restant collé à moi, je sens tout son corps contre le mien ça me fais frissonner encore plus.

Elle vient sur moi et s'empale d'un coup sur mon membre, elle commence ses va et vient lentement sur moi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à un tel rythme je la prend par les hanches et j'augmente ses mouvements nous partons dans une cadence effrénée qui nous conduit à une jouissance extrême, je me libère en elle tandis qu'elle atteint l'orgasme.

Je la vois trembler de plaisir, j'aime la voir ainsi je l'attire dans mes bras et elle bascule sur le coté épuisée je la sers tendrement contre moi et je lui caresse les cheveux je me penche pour l'embrasser je la vois s'endormir contre mon torse.

Au bout d'un moment elle se dégage de mon étreinte pour se rallonger à mes côtés, je la fixe avec tendresse, je l'aime comme un fou, je ne la laisserais plus, je la garderais près de moi.

Je dépose délicatement un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et je me sers doucement contre elle, elle bouge pour m'ouvrir ses bras et je viens mis lover avec envie, je suis enfin près d'elle je l'ai enfin retrouvé, je sens la fatigue m'envahir et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre dans mes rêves.

Je ferme mes yeux non sans lui avoir dit une dernière fois que je l'aimais passionnément.

**_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que..._**

**_Que tu m'aimais encore,_**

**OWARI**

**NOTE : **J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fois que j'écris un one shot dans le style POV, je tiens à savoir si c'est une réussite ou alors si je dois proscrire définitivement ce style

MAKENA : TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA chai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ça te convient Heechan ?

HEEROrangeant son arme dans son étui : Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui, je te laisse vivre

MAKENA : Ben encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça que tu me tues…


End file.
